Jumanji: Fairy Tail Style
by MasterofYou
Summary: 12 year old Lucy, Gray, Natsu and a 1 year old blue cat named Happy play a board game called Jumanji, while they were playing they suddenly disappeared. 13 years later Erza and Jellal discover the board game and play it as well. What happens when the long lost children and their blue cat come out of the board game after 13 years of being stuck in the jungle? AU Main Couple: Jerza
1. Prologue

**HEY! I was watching Jumanji when this idea popped into my mind. I dunno, I just thought it would be interesting. And I didn't make it a crossover because it's just following the story line. No characters from Juamnji will appear in this FanFiction. This'll also contain NaLu and Gray will be alone with no one. **** No one could come with them, and Happy will also just be here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Juamnji**

~/~/~/~/~/~

**13 Years Ago**

"Gray, come here!" A 12 year-old blonde girl said. A slightly taller, black haired boy came running towards the blonde. "Look at this game board I found!"

"Natsu! Hapy! Come over here!" The boy –Gray –said. A pink haired boy and a blue cat with wings came towards the other two children.

"A BOARD GAME!" The blue talking cat said.

"Let's play!" Natsu said. The other 3 nodded in agreement, and they all started hearing a drumming noise.

They opened the board game and discovered 6 playing pieces. A cat, angel, dragon, star, key and an ice cube.

"I'll be the cat since I'm a cat too!" Happy yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"I'll be the dragon!" Natsu yelled equally as loud as Happy did.

"I'll have and key and Gray can have the ice cube." Lucy said in an indoor voice.

"Fine by me." Gray said freaking out because his shirt somehow disappeared.

"ENOUGH TALKING, LET'S PLAY!"Natsu and Happy yelled simultaneously.

"Lucy you go first." Gray said handing Lucy the dice. "Ok, the rules. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles gets another turn the first player to reach the end wins." Gray started to read the instructions.

"Adventure beware: do not begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name." Lucy finished for him.

Lucy rolled the dice and to landed on a 4 and a 2. "6" Lucy said and her piece –the star –started moving all by itself.

"Must be magnetic or something." Happy said. The other 3 nodded.

"Look! Something's appearing in the middle of the board." Natsu said ponting to the middle of the board.

'_In The Jungle You All Must Wait_

_Until the dice rolls 5 or 8'_

"I wonder what that could mean." Gray asked Natsu, he only shrugged.

"Um guys….." Happy said pointing to his paws. "We're all getting sucked into the board game."

"AHHH!" They all yelled as they got sucked into the board game.

~/~/~/~/~/~

**This was just a prologue, so what do you think so far? And Jellal and Erza will appear in the next chapter, but they'll only be 13 years old and the other 4 will be 25.**


	2. A Strange Group of People

**WHOO! Took me while but I'm updating! Sorry I couldn't update. And I have my reasons:**

**I'm sick **

**The laptop wasn't at home so I couldn't type**

**I kinda ran out of ideas**

**I AM WAAAAAY TOO LAZY**

**But Yeah….. So, here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jumanji or Fairy Tail**

~/~/~/~/~/~

**Present Day**

"WOW!" Two kids said as they entered their new house –mansion.

"So, the moving van should be here shorty. The pluming and the electricity have been fixed. I think that's everything lady. That comes down to a total of $500." A man in a blue overall with a matching cap said as he looked through his clipboard.

"Just put it on a cheque." The woman he was talking to said. "Jellal! Erza! Please come over here." The woman shouted in the direction the two children were standing at. They quickly came running to where she was. "I want you to unpack your things when the van gets here, ok?"

"Yes Mom." They said or rather Jellal said, and ran outside. They were greeted by a van with all of their belongings in it.

"Come on Jellal, I'll get the boxes with the clothes and you can get the boxes with the shoes." The scarlet-headed girl said.

"Why do I get the shoes Erza? They're heavier!" The blue haired boy, Jellal, whined.

"Because you're the boy!" Erza retorted back at him.

"Fine…." He said and dragged his feet over to the rear of the van.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Listen kids. I'm just going to a very important meeting. You guys have to stay out of trouble ok?" The woman said and looked at them with a stern face.

"Yes Ultear. You can stop acting like our mom." Erza said. Erza never like Ultear no matter what Ultear did to please her she never had a liking for her.

"Just come home safely mom." Jellal said, unlike Erza he rather liked Ultear. "When will you come home?"

"Maybe in two or three days. The meeting is quite far from here." She said. She grabbed her coat from the door and left with one more goodbye.

"You should be nicer to mom Erza." Jellal said looking at Erza.

"She's not my real mom, so why should I even call her 'mom'?" Erza said facing Jellal with a pout on her face.

"And I'm not your real brother!" When Jellal said that Erza's eyes got watery. "Never mind. You never listen to me anyway. Let's explore the house." Erza nodded and followed Jellal up the stairs.

When they had finished exploring the second floor they went to the attic.

"This place is creepy…" Erza said as she walked into the ride side of the room.

"Erza look at this!" Jellal yelled from the other side of the room. "It looks like a board game. Wanna play?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She said as they walked to the middle of the room.

"There are already pieces on the board…." Jellal said as he attempted to pull off the pieces on the board. "Must be magnetic." He said as he shrugged her shoulder.

"You can I have star. I'll have the angel." Erza said as she handed him the star piece.

They floated towards the board where it said 'start'. "Yea, magnetic." Erza said as a chill ran down her spine. "You can go first Jellal."

"Hm.." He said as he rolled the dice. It landed on a '5' and a '3'.

'_Monkey see,_

_Monkey do…'_

Erza read as the words appeared in the middle of the board.

"What could that mean?" Jellal asked giving Erza a questioning look on his face.

Then they heard noises from down stairs.

"What could that be?" Erza asked slowly walking towards the door and opening it. "Let's go investigate." She quietly as she walked quietly down the stairs.

A 'CRASH' sound was heard from downstairs.

"A monkey?" Erza said dumbfounded as she walked into the kitchen.

She walked back into the living room where Jellal was. "Who are those people and that cat?" She asked even more dumbfounded as she pointed to 3 people and a blue flying cat.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" The blonde and only girl said. "This is _my _house after all."

"Um… we live here now." Jellal told the woman. "No one's lived here for 13 years."

"That can't be possible!" The pink one shouted. "Lucy's been living here for her whole live!" He said as he pointed to the blonde.

"NATSU!" The shirt-less one said hitting the back of Natsu's head. "We've been in the jungle for 13 years! Of course no one's lived here!" He yelled at him.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME GRAY! You didn't have to hit my head." Natsu yelled back at him while rubbing the back of his head.

"What year is it?" The blue cat said flying in front of Jellal's face.

"Not only does it fly but it talks too." Erza said crossing her arms.

"2013." Jellal said nicely to the blue flying _and _talking cat.

"I was right, 13 years." The shirtless one said.

"That means someone rolled a 5 or 8. Who rolled a 5 or 8?" Lucy said looking at Erza and Jellal.

"He did." Erza said nudging Jellal.

"THANK YOU!" The 4 strangers said hugging Jellal to death.

~/~/~/~/~/~

**YAY I UPDATED! And it's about 2 ½ pages. Pretty good for a person like me. I'll try and make it longer next time….. if there is a next time…..**


End file.
